Otoño 23
by HarukoCest
Summary: Sakura tiene una vida monótona, ella en sí es monótona pero descubrirá una terrible condición que cambiará su vida
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, el día de hoy traigo un nuevo fic, estoy de vacaciones y quise aprovechar para publicar algo pues desde hace rato que no publico anda en este bello foro. Debo decir que esta historia estaba olvidada en una carpeta del pc y el releerla me di cuenta de que sería excelente adaptarla al SasuSaku (pues la había escrito con otros protagonistas), entonces heme aquí mostrándoselas, espero que les guste (es lo más importante) y que queden con ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo, sin más aquí la ficha de resumen y prólogo. Gracias por leer, los quiero ^3^

Sueños y Letargos  
Haru

**Nombre del fic:** otoño 23  
**Autor: **Haruko  
**Adevertencias:** palabras fuertes, tragedias, posible lemmon  
**Clasificación: **15+  
**Género: **drama/romance  
**Resumen:**

Hoy es 12 de Abril, mi otoño número veintitrés...  
Un día especial, claro, debe ser especial...  
El día de hoy me encantaría estar con Sasuke, oírlo cantarme canciones, abrazarlo y recordarle que lo amo...  
Pero estoy sola, porque yo mísma lo quise...  
Estoy sola el día en que moriré...

- ¡Sakura, ¿por qué me escondiste esto?!- dijo gritando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Fijé mi mirada en la autopista y aspiré de nuevo el humo del cigarro  
- ¡Sakura al menos mírame!- Le ignoré y agaché la cabeza, estaba llorando.  
Se acercó me quitó el cigarro y lo lanzó por la ventana, me abrazó con fuerza y dejó que llorara hasta la última lágrima.  
- Sakura. jura por favor que no te irás-  
- Te amo Sasuke- y así cerré los ojos...

PRÓLOGO

Le di un largo sorbo al vaso que estaba sobre la mesa y mantuve el agua unos segundos en mi boca para saborearla, una rara costumbre.

- Está amarga- apunté mentalmente, hacía ya tiempo que postulaba la teoría de que el agua tenía sabor y cada vez que la tomaba anotaba algo al respecto para luego olvidarlo.

Miré el reloj sin premura y noté que ya era la hora exacta de la cita, siete y cuarenta y cinco minutos, algo temprano para mi horario habitual. Como era de esperarse, dos minutos más tarde, Jodi la enfermera asistente del doctor Kabuto salió del consultorio y con una sonrisa se dirigió a mí:

- Señorita Haruno, el doctor la espera adentro-

- Puntual como siempre, gracias Jodi-

Rió por lo bajo y me acompañó adentro donde el doctor examinaba mi historia con sus lentes redondos que me recordaban invariablemente a John Lenon y aquel cabello blanco que alcancé a conocer negro cuando tenía apenas cinco años.

- Señorita Haruno, buenos días- saludó el doctor con cortesía

- Buenos días-

- ¿Qué la trae hoy por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no la veía, ha cambiado mucho-

- Verá doctor estoy empezando a presentar unos síntomas raros y quisiera que me ayudara a descubrir de qué se trata- dije ignorando aquel comentario del cambio y refiriéndome al motivo de mi visita

- Si, la escucho-

- Hace más o menos un año y medio tengo mareos frecuentes que desembocan en un desmayo, al despertar tengo un dolor de cabeza agudo, y también se duermen mis manos, en ocasiones es un dopaje tan fuerte que no puedo moverlas y finalmente, vomito, vomito mucho- resumí

- Bien, acérquese a la camilla para auscultarla-

Caminé y me acosté en la pequeña camilla, el doctor me examinó con su estetoscopio y con mirada seria observó algunos aspectos de mi cabeza.

- Veo Sakura. A simple viste no podría decirte algo concreto, puede ser embarazo, ya sabe estas cosas… ¿tiene un novio?-

- No, nada de eso-

- Ya, digo, ¿tiene una vida sexu…-

- No doctor, le digo, soy virgen- corté bruscamente, el rió, lo más probable era que no me creyera, es muy raro que hoy en día haya mujeres de veinte años que sean vírgenes pero de igual manera no me importaba su opinión.

- Veo Sakura, le creo- Mintió- sin embargo quiero que se tome ciertos exámenes, solo para confirmar ciertas cosas-

- Vale-

- Apenas los tenga quiero que venga de inmediato y me los muestre, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Claro- Dije algo confundida, ¿por qué "inmediatamente"?

- Bueno Sakura, tenga usted un buen día, estaré atento a los resultados-

- Gracias doctor, hasta luego- me despedí y caminé hasta mi coche con las órdenes de los exámenes.

Al llegar abrí la puerta del clásico escarabajo negro que tenía desde mi cumpleaños número dieciocho y me senté al mando, busqué entre el bolso la cigarrera y puse un pitillo en mi boca que luego encendí y mientras fumaba revisé las ordenes con detenimiento. El primero era una prueba de embarazo, ese doctor mentiroso. Le seguía uno de sangre del cual no tengo idea y finalmente uno en el que solo pude distinguir la palabra TAC.

El pequeño monosílabo hizo que recordara mi juventud, cuando mi madre hizo que acompañara a mi abuela a tomarse este examen, justo después se descartó que tuviera cáncer. ¿Acaso tendría yo cáncer?, reí, eso era imposible


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola Hola!  
Aquí yo con la conti. Agradezco de manera especial a la dama DULCECITO311 por comentar de primerasa mi historia, (me alegro que te haya gustado ).  
Espero que disfruten del primer capítulo, gracias por leer

Sueños y Letargos  
Haru

CAPÍTULO 1

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita al doctor y los resultados de los dichosos exámenes reposaban sobre mi nochero, no los había llevado tal vez por que simplemente era perezosa o porque algo en el fondo de mí no quería saber, un algo llamado miedo.  
El reloj sonó puntual y me deslicé entre las sábanas hasta el baño de la pequeña habitación donde tomé una larga ducha, de esas duchas en las que uno piensa sobre todo aunque yo no tenía nada en qué pensar. Terminé y salí a vestirme, en el proceso me topé con el sobre blanco del centro de exámenes y mi sentido de responsabilidad hizo que los pusiera en la mochila, tal vez aprovecharía algún momento libre para llevarlos, tal vez.

Llegué puntual a la universidad y busqué una silla al frente, era pequeña por lo que debía recurrir a estos métodos para poder leer lo que escribía el maestro en el pizarrón, ya había algunos muchachos adentro, saludé con sutileza y me volví a mis apuntes, tiempo después llegó Ino, mi mejor amiga y se sentó a mi lado. La explosión de verbo no se hizo esperar e Ino empezó a parlotear múltiples anécdotas de su fin de semana, aunque ella fuese mi mejor amiga éramos dos polos opuestos; era sumamente extrovertida, una rubia despampanante, la conocía desde jardín de niños y se había anotado a arquitectura sólo porque yo lo había hecho aunque mintiera diciendo que era su vocación, siempre fui su fiel escolta, su hombro para llorar, su porrista en los partidos de voleibol, su hermana.

La charla, por así decirlo, continuó hasta que el viejo maestro Jiraiya llegó al lugar y empezó a profesar el arte de las medidas en espacios cerrados, la necesidad de cimientos de concreto, Jiraiya y su concreto, él sí que era alguien raro, era un excelente arquitecto, sin embargo, sólo hacía burdeles. Una vez fue contratado para la renovación del Moulin Rouge y casi se desmaya al saberlo.

La clase estuvo bien, con la excepción de que durante esta estuve visualizando el sobre blanco siendo entregado al doctor y los posibles desenlaces, tal vez me estaba preocupando mucho, tal vez debía poner más atención. A la hora de la salida Ino se acercó a mi preocupada.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si, si, perdona sólo estaba concentrada-

- ¿de verdad?, has estado así toda la mañana, ¿ha pasado algo?-

- No, de verdad, sólo estaba en otro mundo- respondí sonriéndole

- Vale, te creo. Cambiando de tema, hay algo que quiero comentarte-  
- Dime-

- Esta noche cumple años Sai- dijo refiriéndose a su novio- y le he organizado una pequeña recepción en un bar cercano, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-

- Lo siento Ino, tu sabes que yo no sé bailar-

- Vamos, nada de eso, estarán tocando esa música ruidosa que te gusta, invité a algunos amigos suyos que tienen una banda-

- Veo, entonces… ¿será sólo sentarnos y ya?-

- Si, si, sólo eso- rió y me miró con picardía. De inmediato mi sexto sentido se activó.

- Ino, no estarás tramando nada ¿verdad?-

- No, no, prometo que solo será pastel, cervezas, rock y Sai. Di que si-  
- No sé Ino-

- Sakura- refunfuñó

- Está bien, te acompaño- finalicé

Nos despedimos y caminé al aparcamiento, busqué el auto y subí. Lo primero que hice fue buscar una buena estación de radio, hasta que encontré una en la que sonaba Sympathy for the Devil de los Rolling Stones y fue la que dejé. Encendí el coche y conduje por la autopista con el cigarrillo al costado hasta que pude ver a unas cuadras el hospital de la ciudad.

Caminé hasta la recepción donde le comenté a la chica sobre la situación, ella telefoneó al doctor y me hizo pasar a su consultorio.

- Hola Sakura, creí que no vendría-

- Disculpe doctor, he estado ocupada-

- Ya, bueno, permítame los exámenes-

- Aquí están- dije entregándole el sobre. Observó el primero y me comentó que no estaba embarazada, vaya sorpresa. Luego el de sangre y me dijo que todo parecía bien sin embargo al ver el TAC frunció el ceño.

- Doctor, ¿todo bien?-

- Sakura, siéntese por favor- empecé a preocuparme

- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Verá Sakura, el TAC revela una masa perturbando su cerebro, no se asuste, es posible que sea un tumor benigno, sin embargo quiero visite al neurólogo de inmediato, le haré una remisión para que asista en el menor tiempo posible…

El hombre continuó hablando, sin embargo, yo no lo escuchaba… ¿un tumor? ¿Qué rayos hacía un tumor en mi cabeza?, de nuevo, empezó el hormigueo en las manos, me mareé y las náuseas fueron de mi estómago a mi boca haciendo que saliera corriendo a un baño cercano a vomitar


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola queridos lectores, me reporto algo tarde para mi gusto pero me reporto, el día de hoy traigo la conti (naturalmente), mi intención es que la dsifruten o al menos les agrade, sé que es muy predecible pero les va interesar (risas), sin más, me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer. Especiales agradecimientos a DULCECITO311, AdRiana, Adriana y Carlal quienes comentaron mi fic anteriormente.

Sueños y Letragos  
Haru

_**Notas Pre- capítulo: **__1. Me gustarían que leyeran este capítulo escuchando primero la composición moonlight Sonata de Beethoven y luego la Flaca de Jarabedepalo, creo que le dan vida al fic._

2. Este fic no se desarrolla en japón, es un contexto más bien latino (pues yo soy latina jaja) por lo tanto comprdenerán el caracter fresco y fiestero de los protagonistas.

3. El dibujo es de mi autoría éste es mi perfil de DevianART por si desean ver otras creaciones .com

CAPÍTULO 3

Los días pasaron lento trayendo consigo la fecha de remisión, aquel día en la mañana me vestí con premura y comí poco, en tiempo record llegué al centro neurológico y le hice saber de mi cita a la enfermera que ejercía el rol de recepcionista quien muy amablemente me hizo pasar al consultorio unos minutos después.

En el salón me recibió un cordial joven de unos veintisiete años de edad, su cabello naranja contrastaba con el negro de su camisa y sus ojos malva desbordaban cansancio. Me pidió que tomara asiento y exigió los resultados de otro examen llamado biopsia que se me había solicitado con anterioridad. Analizó con una expresión ausente cada palabra del producto del procedimiento y luego con los parpados caídos se dirigió a mí con una delicadeza casi peligrosa.

- Señorita Haruno, hay algo importante que debo decirle-

- ¿Qué es?- pregunté esperando lo mejor.

- ¿En su familia hay antecedentes de cáncer?-

- Sí, mi madre murió de ello-

- Veo-

- ¿Qué pasa con los exámenes-  
- Señorita, las pruebas no revelan cosas muy buenas- Fruncí el ceño y me limité a morder con disimulo mi pulgar.

- ¿Cuál es el resultado?-

- Sakura, usted tiene cáncer-

Por un momento creí que todo era una broma pero la expresión taciturna del hombre me indicó lo contrario, la enfermera a su lado me miró con nostalgia y yo sólo estuve en silencio.

- Señorita, aún podemos hacer mucho. Está la opción de operarle y podemos aplicar también quimioterapia, pero eso lo decidirá el oncólogo, usted no se preocupe, yo contactaré con él y estaré llamándole para hacerle saber sobre cada cosa-

- ¿Usted cree que mejoraré?-

- No podría decírselo con certeza, me gustaría que viese al oncólogo, él le dirá más detalles, lo mejor es que programen la cirugía cuanto antes-

- Está bien-

- Bien, la haré una remisión y le haré saber a su seguro sobre lo ocurrido-

- Vale, gracias-

- Lo siento Sakura-

- No se preocupe, gracias- Dije despidiéndome y saliendo del lugar.  
En el auto pasaba tragos de amarga saliva, tenía un nudo grueso en la garganta pero mis ojos no se humedecían y lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de un cigarrillo, una buena dosis de tabaco.

Hice gruñir el motor del auto y conduje lejos de la ciudad, mientras el tiempo pasaba y los kilómetros transcurrían veía como los grandes edificios se convertían en pequeñas casas de campo hasta que finalmente sólo se veían parcelas diminutas. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos orillé el auto cerca de una empalizada de madera y agarrando mi bolso salté al otro lado. Caminé por unos minutos entre un largo pastizal dorado hasta que encontré un acantilado y una gran roca en el borde, subí a la roca y busqué en la mochila los cigarrillos y el fuego, mientras veía las montañas desde el canto del terreno inhalé el humo de un blanco cigarrillo y me refugié en mis rodillas.

Pude ver, algunas horas después, el sol huyendo de la luna entre el horizonte y supe que era hora de volver al mundo real, donde el tiempo transcurrían y las cosas no eran eternas.

Subí las viejas escaleras del pintoresco apartamento en el que vivía y entré con lentitud, dejé la mochila en la mesa y de ella saqué el móvil, luego corrí a los brazos cálidos de mi oscura habitación, estando en ella, me tiré sobre la mullida cama y allí cerré los ojos. Sólo quería dormir aunque no tuviese sueño o cansancio.

Cuando me hallaba sumergida en un extraño letargo que no discernía entre los pensamientos y los sueños el teléfono sonó asustándome un poco, observé en la pantalla y vi el nombre Ino dibujado, presioné el botón para contestar y al hacerlo del otro lado escuché una estruendosa voz:

- ¡Frentesota!, ¡¿en dónde rayos estás?!- Gritó

- En… mi casa ¿qué pasa?-

- Agh, lo olvidaste ¿verdad?- Dijo decepcionada.

- ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté desconcertada

- El cumpleaños de Sai tonta- Abrí los ojos como platos al recordar la dichosa invitación.

- Vaya, lo siento-

- No puedes dejarme sola- dijo como reproche

- Yo… dame unos minutos-

- Sólo unos minutos, el club está enfrente del viejo supermercado-

- Vale, vale, adiós- colgué

Me arreglé a toda prisa y busqué en mi armario lo más sencillo que hubiese, tomé las llaves del auto, unos cigarros y algo de dinero y partí buscando el club que Ino me había indicado sin mucha gana.

Conduje un largo rato hasta que pude ver luces de colores saliendo de un local frente al viejo supermercado, aparqué y aseguré al auto, luego vi el edificio de arriba abajo. En la parte superior se podían ver varios apartamentos con ropa colgada en las ventanas, sin embargo, la parte inferior era todo lo contrario, las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo y en ellas había un gran letrero de neón señalando el nombre del lugar. Una larga fila de personas se amontonaba en la puerta dónde un guardia fornido y con mirada asesina los retenía. Tal vez me había equivocado de lugar. Telefoneé a Ino quien de inmediato salió a recibirme con mucho entusiasmo. Ya adentro se respiraba un ambiente más tranquilo, sin embargo, cada cosa del lugar era peculiar. Los muebles estaban tapizados con tela con impresiones animales de cebra, tigre y jaguar, las mesas tenían peces vivos en su interior y la música era extraña y lenta, no era la clásica música de un antro. Las personas eran igual de peculiares, las mujeres llevaban el cabello recogido en extraños peinados de todos los colores y los hombres tenían accesorios de damas, no me incomodó en lo absoluto, sentía que por fin el tono rosa de mi cabello no desentonaban entre la multitud.

Seguí a Ino a una mesa en el fondo y en ella estuvimos charlando por un largo tiempo mientras bebíamos unos tragos, anunció que Sai llegaría en poco tiempo, lo cual no me importó mucho.

Me fijé por un momento en una tarima al fondo del lugar en la cual había algunos instrumentos acomodados junto con micrófonos y una silla en el centro. Le pregunté a Ino si algún grupo tocaría y me dijo que sí, pero la apertura del show la haría un amigo muy cercano de Sai.

La charla continua por algún tiempo hasta que Ino recibió un mensaje y se levantó de la mesa sin avisar, si no era obvio, el mensaje lo había enviado Sai, segundos después llegaron ambos a la mesa.

- Hola fea- dijo Sai, ofensivo como siempre

- Hola Sai, feliz cumpleaños- dije yo sin mucha gracia

Tomaron asiento y el pidió una bebida, según Ino, después de la presentación del primer chico Sai soplaría las velas del pastel y luego las bandas tocarían por lo que deseé que el joven estuviese en el escenario cuanto antes para poder irme. El cielo escuchó mis plegarias.

Mientras conversábamos, un chico alto de cabello largo y negro subió al podio y se apoderó del micrófono, llevaba una camiseta blanca sencilla, unos baggies beige y unas botas de obrero, su rostro era pálido y afilado y su sonrisa contagiosa. Agarró una guitarra y se presentó.

- Buenas noches, soy Sasuke y hoy, para los que vinieron sin saber, es el cumpleaños de mi amigo Sai y quiero conmemorarlo con algunas canciones, espero que les guste- De esta manera se sentó en la silla mencionada anteriormente y se acomodó para tocar. Inició cantando la canción de cumpleaños aunque de una manera diferente a la habitual y luego tocó algo que desconozco pero igual me agradó.

Terminó con una gran sonrisa entre muchos aplausos y bajó del lugar para dirigirse a nuestro sitio pues ahí estaba Sai. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras y me tensé un poco cuando llegó a la mesa.

- Sasuke-kun- saludó Ino- Que lindo has cantado- El rió y agradeció luego se acercó a Sai y le deseo lo mejor en su cumpleaños finalmente me miró y rió un poco al no saber mi nombre.

- Vaya, que grosera he sido- mencionó Ino- Sasuke, ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga- El se acercó y tomó mi mano.

- Hola Sakura, un placer- sonrió de oreja a oreja y pude apreciar una bella y limpia dentadura.

- Igualmente- respondí algo seco.

- Con que tú eres la famosa Sakura, Ino habla mucho de ti- anunció. Rodeé mis ojos a Ino y la miré tajante para luego reir.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa, Ino habla de mi-

- La mayor parte del tiempo, sí que te admira- Reí con fuerza

- No lo puedo creer- Ino se sonrojó y golpeó a Sasuke en la cabeza

- Eso no se dice Sasuke- todos en la mesa reímos y empezamos a charlar muy animadamente.

Después de muchos tragos y tras la finalización del acto de los grupos, el dj se adueñó del ambiente y la gente empezó a bailar. Ino y Sai salieron de ipso facto dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí solos en la mesa.

- Vaya Sakura, que extraña eres- dijo Sasuke después de preguntarme algunas cosas que me gustaban

- Eso diría yo de ti- el rió y puso atención a la canción que recién empezaba- ¿Bailamos?-

- Eh… Sasuke… verás, yo no sé bailar- confesé

- No seas tonta, todo el mundo sabe bailar-

- La verdad es que yo no-

- Vamos, yo te enseño- dicho esto se levantó con rapidez y me sacó fuera de la cómoda silla mientras yo observaba atónita.

Me tomó con suavidad de la mano y me giró hacia él, pegó mi cuerpo al suyo y puso su mano en mi espalda, apenas lo hizo mi piel se erizó pues estaba fría y mi espalda descubierta. Sonaba una canción titulada _la flaca _de un grupo llamado Jarabedepalo, era algo parecido a la salsa, algo que no sabría describir y el me llevaba lento al son de las tumbadoras.  
Rió al notar que me sonrojaba si él se acercaba mucho, por lo que mantuvo su distancia sin embargo cada toque era eléctrico. En un momento me acercó por completo y me hizo dar una vuelta, luego otra y otra, fue divertido, sin embargo, a la mitad empezó el cosquilleo en las manos y aquel insoportable mareo que no me dejaba distinguir los objetos que me rodeaban.

Me excusé y tomé mi bolso y abrigo para abandonar el lugar, estando en frente de la puerta del auto busqué con lo cura las llaves pero no las encontraba, finalmente aparecieron en un recóndito bolsillo y me alegré. La parte difícil llegó en el momento en el que no pude insertar la llave en la puerta, fue tarea imposible hasta que una grande y blanca y mano se posó suavemente sobre la mía y realizó la labor a perfección.  
Me giré estupefacta para encontrarme con la sonrisa pacífica y bohemia de Sasuke que aparentemente disfrutaba de mi torpeza, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Por qué escapas de esa manera?- preguntó con una ligera y peligrosa proximidad

- Yo… disculpa, no me siento bien- le miré fijamente y con frialdad

- ¿Y así piensas conducir?-

- Esa es mi intención-

- Déjame llevarte no te ves bien-

- No, gracias, no te preocupes-

- Vale, estaré al tanto-

- Bueno- finalicé para entrar al auto

Apenas me acomodé en el asiento las náuseas invadieron mi estómago e intenté calmarlas para no vomitar en el tapete lográndolo con éxito, pero aunque esto sirvió, las náuseas dieron paso a un mareo más intenso que produjo en mi cabeza un dolor punzante. Empecé a ver todo negro y luego perdí el conocimiento.

Unas pequeñas luces empezaron a filtrarse por mis párpados que se abrían lenta e inconscientemente, eran las luces que se escapaban del antro del que salía algunos momentos atrás, una musiquilla traviesa se coló en mis oídos lejana, era una voz española de hombre muy agradable. Me incorporé asustada y miré a mi alrededor, seguía en mi auto pero estaba en el asiento de atrás.

- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- Miré hacia adelante y noté a Sasuke sentado en el asiento del pasajero bajándole un poco a la música.

- Si… ¿qué pasó?- Pregunté confundida

- Te dormiste, ¿estás muy ebria?- Fue perfecto para un excusa, no quería decirle que estaba enferma

- Un poco- el soltó una carcajadas bella- tu… ¿me pusiste aquí?

- Si, disculpa, no podía dejarte allí no más-

- Vaya, gracias-

- ¿Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa? De verdad no te ves bien, si un policía te pilla fijo te clava una multa-

- Eh… Sasuke ¿cómo regresas?-

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo mis medios, di que si-

- Pues… gracias, sí-

- Bien- Me invitó a pasar a su lugar y él se situó en el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y buscó una emisora que llevara sus gustos, condujo por donde le indiqué y al llegar frente al edificio de ladrillos añejos bajó del auto y me ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta pues el mareo persistía.

Subimos las escaleras riéndonos de mi torpeza al enfocar los escalones y alcanzamos mi puerta de números dorados, seleccioné la llave y abrí con lentitud, Sasuke se detuvo en el marco del portón y me devolvió las llaves del auto. Me sostuve de una mesa para despedirme.

- Adiós Sakura, ha sido un placer conocerte-

- Muchas gracias Sasuke, disculpa las molestias-

- No te preocupes- Se acercó con sutileza y pudo asustarme en un segundo efímero, rodeó mis labios y llegó a mi mejilla para depositar un corto besillo ruidoso – Adiós-

Me despedí con la mano y una diminuta sonrisa y cerré la puerta, llegué a tropezones al sofá y allí me dejé caer.

_**Notas post- capítulo: **__1. Algunas lectoras querrán reñirme por el carácter de Sasuke pues desafía lo clásico y me disculpo, sin embargo quiero comentar que pienso que la gente confunde lo frío con lo maduro pues Sasuke no es que sea frío y dramático sino extremadamente maduro. A esa maduréz quise agrgarle algo de carisma sin embargo, pido disuclpas a aquellos que les incomoda. Este Sasuke tiene cierto parecido a Pau Donés, vocalista de Jarabedepalo y a Saúl Hernandez de la banda Caifanes, así con su largo cabello bohemio._

2. La Sakura de esta historia es mucho más calmada por lo tanto no se le verá saltando a Sasuke como la Sakura del programa, pero igual espero que les agrade.

3. Usaré mucha música bailable y bohemia :D


End file.
